


A House Can Be A Home

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: First Responder Says [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Foster Care, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos takes the first steps in taking care of himself, so that he can take care of the kids at Tia's House. He also embarks on a surprising new journey.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: First Responder Says [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191428
Comments: 64
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who left such kind messages on First Responder Says. Here is the first chapter of the sequel.
> 
> **TW: Contains talk of a police shooting, and the guilt involved, it does not reflect my own personal views. Talk of anxiety, depression and therapy**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191775090@N04/51000679506/in/dateposted-public/)

**GayFosterDadSays:** If you can't love your kids the way you're supposed to, give them to me & I'll do it. 

**Retweeted by 1stResponderSays:** He ain't lying. 

**1stResponderSays:** Also, the podcast is back, folx, and it's bigger and better than ever. One might even say...Texas-sized.

 **Retweeted by GayFosterDadSays:** Everything is bigger in Texas.

 **Retweeted by 1stResponderSays:** Don't I know it? 

**Retweeted by Bee:** I ship it. 💛

"This is my first time doing this, and I swear a lot, so I apologize in advance," Carlos leaned into the microphone, smiling shyly at TK, who sat across from him and shot him a thumbs up. "Rest assured, the kids here have all heard it before and now have what TK calls a swear barrel because a jar just wasn't big enough."

TK laughed, and Carlos allowed his grin to break free, relaxing slowly. 

"I was going to pay for their college, university or trade school commission anyway; this is just a more interesting way of doing it," Carlos bit his bottom lip and shook his head, a bit embarrassed. "I am a big fan of TK, and the First Responder Says podcase, so he convinced me this would be an excellent way to get my story out there, as well as the story of Tia's House. In this episode where I hopefully don't bore you all to death, I'll be telling you about me, Carlos Reyes. A former police officer and current head of Tia's House, which helps LGTBQIA+ youth find homes." He settled back in his chair and continued, taking a deep breath when he was done. 

"That was amazing," TK told him as he turned off the mic and circled the desk to haul Carlos up into a hug,

Carlos lingered, enjoying the comfort of the hug, which he had gotten better at asking for when he needed. Not that he ever needed to ask TK.

"You really think so?" He asked, hands-on TK's shoulders as they parted, still perhaps, a little too close for just friends.

"Carlos, you're seriously amazing," TK replied, seeming like he might be leaning in.

Milo and Henry burst through the door, huge grins on their faces as they did, so they soon halted. "Oh," they said in unison, eyes wide.

"Were we interrupting something?" Henry asked, almost shy as Milo snickered.

"You said your door is always open, even when it isn't," Milo pointed out, his blue hair only seeming to make him look more mischievous. 

"You're a smartass, you know?" Carlos told him as he wheeled a chair around the desk, straightening up; he handed Milo a dollar. 

"New skateboard is paying for itself," Milo grinned at Henry as they both sat down and looked expectantly at TK.

"I didn't swear, plus I'm here to teach you all how to edit a podcast, so any swearing I do is incidental and all Carlos' fault," TK said as he rolled up between them in his chair. 

"You fu-" 

"Ah ah ah, that's a five-dollar word," TK teased him, grinning openly up at Carlos. 

Carlos leaned forward in his chair as he sat down, eager to learn something new. Plus, if he were honest, he was pretty glad to be close to TK too, even if they were both going through it, they were at least going through it together.

\------

"You look worried," Sereh told him, hands folded in her lap.

"I was born worried," Carlos joked, regretting it almost immediately after as her gaze sharpened slightly. "I've always been in control, and it feels like that control is slipping somewhat." 

Sereh nodded. "That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself; why do you feel the need to be in control all the time?" 

"Because when I'm not bad, things happen," Carlos confessed, stomach twisting as he rubbed sweaty palms on his palms.

"Could you give me examples of bad things that happened when you weren't in control?" She asked him.

"The shooting, my Tia's death, Milo running away," Carlos listed, an ache growing in his chest, which he tried to tamp down on. 

"Were you really not in control of yourself during those times? Or were you not in control of the circumstances surrounding those moments in your life?" Sereh asked him next. 

Carlos paused, looking down at his hands; his brow furrowed as he thought over her words. Was that really it? Was he trying to control circumstances beyond his control? Control other people?

"The shooting," the words came out choked. "I feel selfish."

"Why do you feel selfish?" 

"How can I be in pain when I was the one who caused it?" Carlos twisted his hands in his lap, closing his eyes; he couldn't even look at her. 

"I think you know that you didn't do it on purpose, that if you had any other choice, you would have made it; that's what your report says," Sereh told him. 

Carlos nodded his head. 

"You met with him," Sereh continued on. "What did you say?"

"I apologized, and I told him if he ever needed help, he could find me," Carlos murmured the words, sniffing as a tear slid down his cheek and landed on his upturned palm. 

"Have you heard from him or his family?" 

"I did, his mom. In the hospital, she thanked me for not killing him, and then she called me to ask if I knew of any outreach programs," Carlos explained, finally swiping at his cheeks. "I sent her some details." 

"You are allowed to feel pain for this," Sereh told him, her voice gentle, almost coaxing. "You didn't think it was a decision you'd ever have to make, and it changed your life. You've tried to help him, and you've helped so many others over your life. Life isn't scales that need to be balanced; it's all about doing the best you can." 

Carlos nodded his head. "I just don't know how to stop it," he admitted, his muscles aching due to the tension he was holding in his body. 

"Maybe it's not about stopping it, but redirecting those thoughts. Are you willing to do some homework? To work together?" 

Carlos looked up at her; seeing nothing but compassion and kindness in her face, he jerked his head in a nod. "Yeah, of course," he wanted to be better, but he didn't say it out loud, expecting she probably wouldn't like that, though. He tucked it away and took in a deep breath, accepting the two books she held out, one a journal and one an actual book. 

"I also sent you some information via email about breathing exercises and progressive muscle relaxation; a lot of people find that it helps," Sereh told him. "I think we'll enjoy working together. And please, call me anytime." 

"I don't want...I don't want to be on meds," Carlos told her as he stood to shake her hand. 

"That's fine; we can work with that," Sereh said as she guided him t the door. "Please, take a seat if you need to, or call someone if you want."

"Oh, no, I'm being picked up," Carlos managed a small smile, feeling the slightest bit better. The thirty-minute introduction session had drained him, but at least he was asking for help; wasn't that what mattered most?

He walked out of the building, surprised to see TK already sitting there on the bench, holding a book loosely in his hand. Carlos rubbed his own cheeks, hoping to remove any trace of tears and approached him slowly.

"Hey," TK beamed at him as he stood and gathered Carlos close in a hug. "How'd it go?" 

Carlos thought for a moment, nibbling on his bottom lip; it felt sore from him worrying at it. "I'm not sure," he confessed.

TK rubbed the back of his neck gently as Carlos leaned on him for a moment, "It can be like that. Are you going to try again?" 

Carlos relaxed slowly, breathing deeply; he nodded his head. "Yeah, I am."

TK smiled again and gestured for them to walk, knocking his elbow lightly against Carlos' as they headed for the parking lot. "Good, I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of both of us," Carlos reached for TK's hand; cautious but optimistic, he smiled when TK laced their fingers together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos gets some bad news about TK, and the answer of where TK wants to recover is surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who are still with me. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter of A House Can be a Home, and yes, I've ripped bits from canon again. Might be one of the last times, because there are certain things I'm just not sure that I want to do. 
> 
> **TW: Shooting. Canon typical though.**

There were some days when Carlos woke up that were better than others. The sun would stream in his window, and he wouldn't hide from it; he wouldn't struggle to get out of bed, and the world wouldn't feel like it was pressing in on his shoulders.

He was always relieved when those days happened, and today was no exception. 

The fact that he would get to see TK, even for a short while later on that day, only made it better. The two of them had agreed to meet up for lunch before Tk did a couple of hours at Tia's, spending some time with the kids who were working on painting the brand new treehouse. 

TK, who again had mentioned that they'd never had lawns in New York, living in condos, seemed to be more excited than the kids. 

He showered and admittedly dressed carefully, wearing his favourite pair of jeans and a shirt that was just this side of too tight. 

When he got to Tia's House, he felt even lighter; still, the children's eagerness to see him only furthering to bolster his mood. He hardly noticed the time passing as he worked on the various grants and paperwork that he tried to get through early in the month. It wasn't his favourite part of the job, but he knew it had to be done, and he would do all the paperwork in the world if it meant that he could keep the kids safe and the lights on. 

Margaret appearing in his door startled him, and the look on her face caused his heart to jump into his throat. "Honey, do you have your phone on you?"

Carlos searched his desk. "No...no, I left it at home," he frowned, rubbing his forehead. "Is something wrong? Are the kids okay? Should we call 9-1-1?" 

"It's TK," Margaret spoke softly. "He's been shot." 

Carlos gripped the edge of his desk so hard that his knuckles ached as he tried to comprehend the words she'd just said. TK had been shot? TK shouldn't be anywhere near guns; he wasn't a cop. He was a firefighter. 

"That doesn't make sense," Carlos managed to stammer out. 

"I know," Margaret made her way quickly to his side and squeezed his shoulder. "Just breathe; we can go to the hospital now. Paul called to let me know." 

Carlos nodded his head; standing up slowly, he followed her out the door. Later he wouldn't be able to recall the ride to the hospital or anything until he was standing in the doorway, and Owen turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, feeling like he was somehow responsible for this. If he was still a cop...if he'd been there to check the scene. If..if...if.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to know you're here," Owen stood up and walked toward him; gripping his shoulder, he squeezed gently. "I'm going to get a coffee that's not from the hospital." 

"Are you sure? I mean I..." Carlos shrugged, feeling helpless. 

"He cares about you, and I know you care about him," Owen replied. "Stay with him."

Carlos made his way to the chair and sat down; leaning over TK, he sniffed back tears; holding the other man's arm, he stroked back some of his hair. "Hey TK, what were you doing, cariño? Trying to be a hero? You already are one." 

He leaned up and kissed TK's forehead. "You always act like you're too much for people, and I hate that he ever made you feel that way because you're so good; you're too good sometimes. It shows in everything you do," he stroked TK's arm with his thumb. "You think so differently of yourself than I think of you; when I first heard your voice, you comforted me in a way that nothing else has for so long that I almost didn't recognize the feeling. You're funny, kind, and so stupidly brave it makes me ache. You're the only person who could've convinced me to get help with what I was dealing with because you were willing to work with me. We're supposed to be working together, so don't you dare go somewhere I can't follow, okay? Because I think I might be in love with you, Tyler Kennedy Strand. I might be the last to know it even; you know how I can be."

He swiped at his cheeks and cleared his throat; feeling like he could break down and sob, he bowed his head and breathed in deep once, then twice.

He didn't know how long he'd sat here, praying to whatever God above that TK would be okay, that they would make their way through this. Everyone who came and went looked exhausted and half-broken, their eyes dark as they observed TK. They offered him food, offered to take his watch, but he couldn't leave the seat. He couldn't leave TK. 

Margaret brought him a bag to live out of that night, and he showered there. He did his paperwork there.

He didn't leave until TK opened his eyes, and no one judged him for the tears that fell. 

\-------

"Okay, okay, easy, easy," Carlos said softly, keeping his arm around TK's waist as he let him into Tia's House, TK's bag slung over his shoulder. 

"I'm fine," TK rolled his eyes skyward; stepping away from Carlos to toe his shoes off, he turned back to Carlos and smiled. "I got shot; I didn't break my legs." 

"You were in a coma," Carlos hated how thready his voice was and how much his hands shook as he said the words. He still felt like he was on shaky ground, and frankly, he did not want to take his eyes off the firefighter for the moment, which was why they were here. 

"And now I'm awake," TK told him, "I got the all-clear; I just needed somewhere to heal." 

"And that place is here, which I can't believe your Dad allowed," Carlos nodded his head, his hand on TK's lower back he led him toward the bedroom. It was his room, but he rarely used it, but it was also on the ground floor. Easy access to the kitchen, the back yard, the bathroom and yes, the kids if they decided to stir things up.

He'd offered his home, but TK had asked for Tia's. 

"I like it here; it feels right," TK explained, shrugging his shoulder then wincing, hand curling into a fist. "I can't explain it."

Carlos opened the door to the bedroom and led him inside. "Take a seat," he gestured to the plush chair in the corner. "That should be good for now. You can relax until the kids get home, then they'll all be fussing over you. You'll have no shortage of help." 

TK nodded and did so, sinking into the chair with a relieved sigh. "Why do we always work in your office if this is here?" 

"Because we don't have the best track record of being in rooms with beds, cariño," Carlos opened the door of the closet to begin unpacking TK's bag, trying to push aside how much he liked the sight of TK's shirts hanging next to his own. 

"So all I had to do to share a bed with you again is get shot? Got it?" TK teased. 

"No, all you had to do is ask, jackass," Carlos rolled his eyes and tucked the bag into the closet when he'd unpacked everything in the drawers and closet. "I think it's pretty clear that I have a weak spot when it comes to you."

"Is that why you won't look at me?" TK asked him, his tone a little more serious now. "Is that why you've hardly spoken to me since I woke up?" 

Carlos frowned; having figured this conversation would be coming, he didn't even want to turn around. But this was a better late than never situation. 

"We're doing this now?" He asked; looking TK in the eye, he wished he could muster more courage than what he was managing right now. 

TK smiled crookedly at him and jerked his head in a nod, pushing the ottoman away from the chair with his foot. "No time like the present, I've learned." 

Carlos walked across the room slowly and sat down on the ottoman, allowing TK to take his hand when he reached for it. "I don't know what to say," he admitted, squeezing TK's hand in his. 

"I'll start then," TK lifted Carlos' hand in his and squeezed it back, turning it so he could press a kiss to his palm, an action that flooded Carlos with warmth. "I heard you," he said softly. "When I was asleep when I was in a coma, I heard every word you were saying, and if that all wasn't awe-inspiring. I don't know what else is."

Carlos bit his bottom lip, avoiding TK's gaze for a moment before he met it, determination flooding through him. He had promised God and himself he wouldn't hesitate again, not where TK was concerned. "I hoped you would."

"Really?" TK kept Carlos' hand in his. "I thought maybe you'd said it all because I wouldn't hear you."

Carlos shook his head; shifting on the ottoman, he took TK's other hand, holding them both gently. "No, no, I said it all because I'd never said it before because I was so scared to lose you. I never said those things; I kept them bottled inside and didn't even want to allow myself to think them." 

"You don't get to sacrifice yourself for me," TK told him, lifting his hand gingerly to cup at the back of Carlos' neck. "I can't promise we'll go fast or that I'll be a good boyfriend." 

Carlos smiled; feeling like someone had lifted an anvil off his shoulders, he relaxed slowly into TK's touch. "I can't promise that either. I just don't want us to waste time anymore. We both still have work to do," he admitted. 

TK nodded and smiled back at him, those gorgeous eyes bright as he did so. "And we're going to do it together, right?" 

Nodding, Carlos leaned in and pressed the gentlest kiss on TK's lips. "Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know leaving comments can be daunting. If you liked this and enjoyed reading it, even leaving a little 💛 in the comments can make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to see TK for the first time since he was shot, and everyone gets to relax a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided we needed a little softness...I won't tell you why.

TK awoke slowly, his shoulders rising as he shifted around on the couch where Carlos had helped him to, well aware that someone had just entered the room. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the two boys whisper yell at each other about bothering him. 

"Hey guys, I'm already awake," he opened his eyes and moved to sit up.

Henry hurried over, hands hovering in the air as he tried to figure out the best way to help TK, only to have his hands waved away. "Are you okay?"

"Henry, he got shot," Milo pointed out, hair now purple, and eyes rolled skyward. 

"I know that," Henry replied, tone hardly annoyed.

TK managed to shift to the middle of the couch and patted the cushions on either side of him, smiling when they sat down. "Purple, huh?"

Milo sat down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, it's okay?" 

Smiling, TK nodded his head, "It looks good; I did that once; Dad loved it. My mom did not." 

Henry sat down as well, leaning against the couch's arm as though he was scared to get too close to TK. "I did it for him; I wore gloves this time, no purple hands."

TK chuckled softly, remembering how the bathroom had looked. "Carlos know about it?" 

"He helped us clean it up," Milo beamed as Carlos entered the room, "Right, Carlos?" 

"Right," Carlos ruffled Milo's hair and then Henry's, pressing a kiss to the top of TK's head; he sat down in the armchair and picked up his glasses.

Henry leaned over; meeting Milo's gaze, he squinted behind his own glasses, then looked at TK, then Carlos and back. "Are you two together now?"

"They were always together, weren't they?" Milo asked, "Weren't you?" 

"We weren't," TK said slowly; tilting his head from side to side, he smiled at Carlos and then both of the boys. 

"We were figuring things out," Carlos explained; sliding his glasses on his face, he settled into the chair with a file in hand and a notepad in the other. "TK getting shot kind of decided for us that we were waiting too long to get what we wanted." 

TK nodded in agreement and smiled at him. "We're taking it slow, keeping it respectful." 

Milo laughed softly, shaking his head while Henry just looked confused.

"I'm glad you're happy," Henry told them, smiling. "We came to see if we could make you something to eat. I'm sure healing makes you hungry."

"I couldn't," TK began protesting, not wanting to bother anyone more than he already had. 

"Grilled cheese is our specialty," Milo explained; standing up, he ruffled his own hair and beamed at him. "We'll make a pile of them, maybe watch a movie?" 

TK relented; nodding his head, he glanced at Carlos when they'd left the room. "You going to join me?" 

Carlos picked up his things and walked over to the couch; sitting down gingerly beside him, he helped TK get comfortable, kissing his temple gently. "I don't know; I might get kicked out when they return." 

Laughing softly, TK nodded his head. "It's entirely possible," he admitted, kissing Carlos' cheek. "I didn't expect such a reception." 

"Really? I did," Carlos told him, rubbing TK's back with one hand as his boyfriend leaned into him. "Those kids love you like you're their big brother; you mean everything to them and so many other people. I can guarantee if it's not them fussing over you, it's going to be me, or Margaret, or some of the other kids, or the entirety of your station." 

TK chuckled, "I guess you're right."

"I often am," Carlos teased him, pecking him on the lips before he settled back in to look over the files he'd been sent. "Some new kids," he explained when TK looked at them questioning. 

"I'm so glad you do this but sad it's needed," TK admitted; rubbing his jaw lightly, he settled in, looking at the pictures in the file. 

"I love what I do," Carlos told him as he looked over the information about the kids, their living situations and their parents. "I just wish parts of it weren't needed to. I wish this could just be an education centre and not a place where kids are brought because their parents don't know how to take care of them and be...well...parents." 

TK nodded, peeking at the details; his lips twisted into a frown as he looked over the information as well. "What were your parents like when you came out?"

"It's something we don't talk about," Carlos admitted; flipping the page, he frowned. "They love me, and I'm sure if push came to shove, then I would be accepted by them like my Tia did." 

"I'm glad you had her," TK replied, kissing him gently on the lips. "I'm glad she could help you do this," he murmured the words, listening for the sound of the boys approaching. "I'm so proud of you, and I think she would be too." 

Carlos smiled at him, unable to help himself; his heart pounded in his chest, and he wondered how he could possibly care so much for someone in such a short period of time. 

TK cared, even when he pretended not to, and the mask seemed to slip little by little ever more whenever they were together. He definitely wasn't going to complain about that. 

"Thanks, Tiger," Carlos nudged him lightly and smiled when Milo and Henry re-entered the room a little while later, a tray in hand with plates and a whole stack of grilled cheese sandwiches. "Wow, that looks good," he admitted, trying to remember the last thing he'd eaten and realized it had been half a muffin.

"Two for each of us; Margaret already added more bread to the grocery list," Henry explained as he handed TK a plate with a sandwich on it, then one for Carlos before the two boys sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"There are chairs for a reason," TK pointed out, nudging Milo's shoulder with his socked foot; he laughed when the kid grabbed at them. 

"We're staying right here in case you need it," Henry shook his head at TK and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. "Now, what was the last Marvel movie you saw?" 

"We've got time," Carlos replied, grinning at TK as they settled in on the couch. He'd have to keep working, of course, but he could enjoy the company while he did. "Why don't we start at the beginning?"

"Don't threaten me with a good time," TK stuck his tongue out at Carlos and settled in as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this, even a little 💛 is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I know leaving comments can be daunting. If you liked this and enjoyed reading it, even leaving a little 💛 in the comments can make my day.


End file.
